


Light Me Up Like A Cigarette

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, Punk, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Volleyball, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is nowa 3rd year at Karasuno. He hasn't seen any of his seniors who graduated in that period of time. He's changed a lot. They all decide to come to a game, Karasuno vs. Aobajosai. What they see blows their minds. (that includes on the court, and off the court.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

22-23 was the score. Karasuno was losing. 

There weren't very many options at this point. The First Set had gone to Aobajosai. The second to Karasuno. They needed to win this set, or else Karasuno wouldn’t move onto the next game. 

The solution to this problem; Yamaguchi. The pinch server. All had agreed, this in fact, was a pinch. 

This was Yamaguchi’s last year. His 3rd year. He was not about to let this game be his last. Yamaguchi wasn't just a once in awhile player like in his first year anymore. However, he still wasn't a regular. He would go in to pinch serve, to let others have breaks. He had gotten better. 

This also happened to be the game that all the graduated guys from Yamaguchi’s first year came to watch.  
After they all graduated, they made a mutual agreement with the guys from Nekoma and Aobajosai to be friends instead of enemies. After all, they weren't playing against each other anymore. Often times, they would all meet up on weekends they were off to play with each other. To keep the old times alive. Of course, all the first years like Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi were invited. They went once in a while. Yamaguchi never did. 

Yamaguchi looked over into the stands. Over on the left side of the gym sat the giant group of guys he used to play with. Suga and Daichi were over there, and so were Kuroo and Kenma, along with Iwazumi and Oikawa. They had all come to watch, including everyone else. 

Boy were they going to be surprised. 

Yamaguchi held up the plastic flag that read the number 10 on it. It was time for him to show the guys watching what he had become. 

The whistle blew, signaling a substitution was being made. Hinata ran over, and gave Yamaguchi the ball. Hinata winked at him. 

“C’mon Yamaguchi,” he whispered. “Show them what you’ve got.”

It seemed like the gym had gone quiet. Maybe it had. Yamaguchi couldn't tell. He stood at the line. Yamaguchi glanced over to the guys sitting in the stands, who had all quieted down and were watching intensely. 

Yamaguchi smirked. He stood all the way back to the wall, ready to serve. The whistle blew, and he took a deep breath. 

Saying that Yamaguchi tossed the ball perfectly was an understatement to Oikawa. He had never seen such a perfect toss before in his life, nor had he ever tossed a ball that perfect before. 

Yamaguchi started forwards. Left, right, left, right, left. He jumped. He could almost hear the gasps of his seniors, and hear their jaws hit the floor as he hit the ball. He had the most flawless serve any of them had ever seen before. 

It was not like any other floater out there. It was extremely powerful. It was extremely fast. To any opposing team, it was extremely dangerous. It was said that you cant aim a jump float, but Yamaguchi somehow did. 

He busted out another two service aces to win the set.

The whistle blew three times, and the game was over. Karasuno had won. They would be moving on to the next game. 

Yamaguchi’s teammates tackled him into a giant group hug. Everyone let out celebratory whoops and hollers.


	2. Chapter 2

They all filed into the locker room after shaking hands and talking to their coach. Yamaguchi turned away from everyone else and faced the corner as he changed his jersey to an old club t-shirt that only his original team had gotten his first year. He turned back around to grab his black drop-crotch sweatpants and pull them on. He tied his hair back into a ponytail, but he didn't pull it out all the way, so he was left with a small bun. His usual. He slipped on a pair of black running shoes and a black baggy jacket, which he left unzipped. 

He swung his bags around his shoulders, and walked out of the locker room. Upon leaving the locker room he noticed the group of guys he hadn't seen in forever. He took his earrings out of his pocket and started to re-put them back into his ears. He walked over to them, and they all turned around.

Yamaguchi could bet his life on the fact that every one of them were wide eyed and staring at him as he put his earrings back into his ears. 

“Whats up guys? I haven't seen y’all in forever! Hows it been?” Yamaguchi asked.   
“Hey Yama! Nothing much we were just chatting about the game. How have you been?” Suga replied. He seemed to get everyone to snap out of the trance they had been in. 

“Ugh. Ive been better. Im so sore from everything, including the game. I cant wait to get a bite to eat later.” 

All the rest of everyone said their hello’s and gave him hugs, careful not to hurt him. Yamaguchi claimed his abs and from hurt him most. 

The group fell into a comfortable conversation about the game. Oikawa kept unusually silent. 

“You okay man?” Yamaguchi asked him. “You seem kinda quiet.”  
“I was thinking, and i think I'm happy to say that someone kept the fear going. Everyone used to be afraid of my serves, and I’m glad someone kept that fear alive, even if its not someone from my old team.” He responded. 

“Awe Oikawa! I don't think I've ever heard you say something nice to me before! Or- anything to me before.” Yamaguchi grinned. He leaned over a gave him a giant hug. Yamaguchi squeezed him hard, and rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

‘Since when did Yamaguchi become taller? He’s almost as tall as I am now!’ Oikawa wondered. 

Oikawa swallowed. He took a deep breath. Don’t think about it. Don’t do it. You know he’s hot. Don’t say anything and ruin it. 

Yamaguchi unlatched himself from Oikawa and stood back. Still grinning, he claimed he would see them again soon, and would start coming to the weekend get-togethers sometimes. He waved, and left for the bus, stating that they were all probably waiting for him. 

“Damn, Oikawa.” Kuroo commented. “You looked like a fucking idiot.” He laughed, and left with Kenma. One by one, the rest of the guys left, leaving Oikawa the last one there. 

He sighed, and walked out into the parking lot. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Karasuno bus. What? Didn’t they leave already?

Oikawa ran back inside, and saw that they were all watching the next game. All but Yamaguchi. He did go outside earlier. 

He walked outside and looked around. After a few minutes, he realized that it didn’t really matter and walked back over to his car and to leave. As he got into his car, he saw a figure leaning against the side wall of the school. 

Oikawa squinted. Was that-

The figure took out a pack of cigarettes out of their pocket, along with a lighter. 

It cant be-

The figure turned his face the other way.

Oikawa gasped. It was Yamaguchi.


	3. Chapter 3

After the second game ended, Karasuno’s team filed back onto the bus.   
“Hey man why do you smell like smoke?” asked one of the many first years Yamaguchi never bothered to learn the name of. 

“Hey man, why do you have to be so nosy? Hmm?” 

“Jeez it was just a question. Maybe you should learn to be a bit nicer.”

“And maybe you should learn to A: not question me and B: to leave me alone after a game. Everyone else seems to know how to but you.” Yamaguchi sassed, then took his seat for the ride back home. 

His phone buzzed in his hand. He checked his phone and saw he got a snapchat from somebody. He unlocked his phone and opened it. 

It was a picture of Oikawa, and it read; “Since when do you smoke?” 

Confused on how he knew this, Yamaguchi responded; “Since when did you know?” along with a picture of the ground moving from outside the bus. 

How did Oikawa know he smoked? He made sure nobody was in the parking lot when he lit his cigarette… unless someone was in their car. Unless Oikawa was in his car. 

Goddamn it. 

Somebody knows. And that somebody is Oikawa. Out of all people. 

His phone buzzed once more.   
“Since 45 minutes ago.” 

Yamaguchi glared at his phone, and turned it off. He decided he wouldn't respond. At least not until he got home. 

“Who were you talking to?” Tsukishima asked him. “And what were you talking about?” 

“None of your business, Tsukki. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be putting in my earbuds now, so if you expect me to hear anything you might wanna rip them out of my ears, otherwise I won’t hear a thing.”   
He looked down at his phone and disregarded the notification he had gotten. He clicked onto his music app, and scrolled through the music he downloaded from youtube. He chose the song ‘Im Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of?’ by A Day To Remember, and turned his volume up all the way. 

Yamaguchi turned his head to stare out the window. He mouthed the words to himself as the song played on.   
That was another thing that changed about him. His music taste.   
He used to just listen to whatever Tsukki had showed him. After a while, he kind of developed his own personal taste that consisted of Bring Me the Horizon, A Day To Remember, Asking Alexandria, Pierce The Veil, and other bands like them. 

He found the way they would scream the words but still have notes and pitch very interesting. He tried not to think too much about it.   
He one day would like to perform like that, to be able to scream with emotion along with music that pounded your soul, but he pushed it aside for now. 

Only a few more months until he graduated and could go to college to study whatever he wanted. Was he planning on trying out for the college volleyball team? Maybe, he didn't really want to think about it. At least not for another few months. 

 

As their bus arrived at Karasuno, Yamaguchi had awoke from a light sleep. He peeled his cheek off of the cool bus window and looked outside. It was dark aside form the lamp posts along the sidewalk, and the stars in the sky. 

Yamaguchi was the last one to get off the bus, purposefully avoiding the rush. He swung his bags back over his shoulders and grabbed his bike. 

He walked alongside of Tsukki until they got to the intersection.   
“Night bro. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Yamaguchi sighed. “Night, Tsukki.”   
They parted ways, and Yamaguchi hopped onto his bike for the rest of the way home.


End file.
